


How?????

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: L Words [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i dunno, what do i tag this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Yuuri has seen the real Victor and... what?????





	How?????

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is just a short little thing that I wanted to write after seeing something funny about it on Pinterest. It's just short, sort of cute, and kinda funny. I hope you guys like it!

At this point, Victor had been in Hasetsu for about a month and Yuuri had learned a couple of things.

Or… he realized a couple of things was probably more like it.

First, Victor honestly had no idea what he was doing about 90% of the time. The other ten percent was when Victor was on the ice. (And even then, Yuuri was fairly certain that he just winged that, too.)

Second, that Victor had to be the posterboy for Fake It ‘Til Ya Make It.

Yuuri wasn’t kidding. Honestly, this was the man he’d looked up to for nearly twelve years of his life?! This man who was sweetly innocent, just about wore his entire damn heart on his sleeve, and seemed way more invested in Yuuri than anyone else had ever been? He had stayed out all night drinking once the first time Yuuri had said he eros was a pork cutlet bowl. His personal boundaries were all but nonexistent. He said random things like asking Yuuri if he wanted him to be his lover, or got depressed whenever Yuuri didn’t want to spend time with him or talk about himself.

Seriously, how had this man made it this far in life?! How had he managed to keep himself alive to the age of twenty seven?!

No wonder Yakov seemed so old and angry! Victor had probably taken a good thirty or forty years off him and destroyed any patience the man had once had.

Yuuri had spent most of his teenage years and young adult life up until now idolizing Victor Nikiforov. Sure, the man was still a legend, and he was a genius when he came to figure skating. He still surprised the world all the time, almost no matter what he did (though Yuuri was sure Victor surprised himself most of the time, too).

Honestly, he hadn’t known what he was getting into the day he met Victor Nikiforov in his family’s onsen. Looking back on it, Yuuri was more surprised by the “real” (see: off camera) Victor than he was to have the guy show up in Japan, declaring to be his new coach while buck ass nude. If Yuuri had been warned, at any point, that this was what it would be like to not only train with Victor Nikiforov, but live with him too, Yuuri wasn’t positive he wouldn’t have run the other way.

Like really, Yuuri had spent way too much time already avoiding Victor and attempting to spend as little time around him, which to his credit, was not because he was disappointed by him. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Victor now that he knew who he really seemed to be.

But Victor Nikiforov came off really strong.

Like, _really_ strong.

Yuuri had not expected for Victor to touch him or say things that were vaguely confusing. He hadn’t expected Victor to be so open and carefree and happy and silly and just-

At this point, Yuuri wasn’t sure that he could honestly explain him in any other way than as Victor Nikiforov. Having seen a glimpse of the person behind the skater, the real personality behind the genius, Yuuri could see how complex he was as a person. Victor hoped and dreamed and cared and loved. He got sad and hurt and anxious, even if he didn’t show it all that much.

This was not what Yuuri Katsuki had been expecting, and that was okay.

Because Yuuri wasn’t sure he would have liked the man his imagination and the media had made Victor out to be either. He wouldn’t have worked well with a stern, serious, stoic coach. But Victor, Victor was real and passionate.

He was passionate about Yuuri.

Which again, made Yuuri question everything about his life.

Because, really, if Victor Nikiforov was so crazy for Yuuri Katsuki, how had he possibly made it this far in life?!?!

Yuuri honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Victor did crazy things, and sometimes Yuuri just couldn’t understand. Maybe it was better off that way.

Like the one time he’d heard the man mumble something about L words in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this, and let me know what you think!


End file.
